musicfestivalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lollapalooza 2013
Lollapalooza 2013 takes place at Grant Park in Chicago, IL. It runs from August 2-4, 2013. Tickets Tickets for 2013 are not for sale yet, but the price you see is the price you pay. No service fees will be added to Lollapalooza's published ticket price on their site. It is possible to buy a 1-day pass or a pass for all three days. There are also Lolla Lounge VIP Passes that allow you to enjoy Lollapalooza in style and ease with special amenities in two Lolla Lounges. Situated at each end of Grant Park, each Lolla Lounge has an elevated viewing platform for an enhanced music and people watching experience. Line-up Dates: August 2, 2013 – August 4, 2013 Bud Light Stage Friday: Io Echo, Ghost B.C., Band of Horses, Queens of the Stone Age, Nine Inch Nails Saturday: Planet Hemp, Charles Bradley, Ellie Goulding, Kendrick Lamar, The Postal Service Sunday: Palma Violets, Alex Clare, Two Door Cinema Club, Vampire Weekend, Phoenix Red Bull Sound Select Stage Friday: Emeli Sandé, Smith Westerns, Crystal Castles, New Order, The Killers Saturday: Shovels & Rope, Ben Howard, Local Natives, The National, Mumford & Sons Sunday: Astro, Wild Nothing, Tegan and Sara, Grizzly Bear, The Cure Lake Shore Stage Friday: Robert DeLong, Icona Pop, Father John Misty, Imagine Dragons, Hot Chip Saturday: Wheeler Brothers, Little Green Cars, Court Yard Hounds, Eric Church, The Lumineers Sunday: Guards, Wild Belle, Lianne La Havas, Alt-J, Beach House Petrillo Band Shell Friday: The Neighbourhood, Deap Vally, Jessie Ware, Thievery Corporation, Lance Herbstrong Saturday: The Bright Light Social Hour, Reignwolf, Matt & Kim, Foals, Supreme Cuts Sunday: Yawn, Jake Bugg, Baroness, The Vaccines, RVSB Grove Stage Friday: Drowners, San Cisco, Twenty One Pilots, Atlas Genius, Theophilus London, Disclosure, Frightened Rabbit, Lana Del Rey Saturday: Family of the Year, Pujol, St. Lucia, HAIM, Unknown Mortal Orchestra, Heartless Bastards, Death Grips, Azealia Banks Sunday: Red Bull Sound Select Winner, The Orwells, Skaters, MS MR, Wavves, DIIV, 2 Chainz, Cat Power BMI Stage Friday: American Authors, D-Pryde, Brick + Mortar, Houndmouth, Pacific Air, Hey Marseilles, Chance the Rapper Saturday: Frontier Ruckus, Beast Patrol, Wild Cub, Lukas Nelson & P.O.T.R., The Dunwells, Brooke Waggoner, Blondfire Sunday: O'Brother, Makeshift Prodigy, Wake Owl, The Mowgli's, Machines Are People Too, Bear Mountain, Half Moon Run Perry's Stage Friday: Brite Lite Brite, Keys N Krates, Timeflies, Monsta, Dillon Francis, Modestep, Flux Pavilion, Steve Aoki Saturday: Cherub, Cole Plante, 360, GRiZ, Baauer, Adventure Club, Dada Life, Steve Angello Sunday: Stratus, Alvin Risk, Angel Haze, Kill the Noise, Art Department, Dog Blood, Major Lazer, Knife Party Video Gallery Alex Clare Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013|Alex Clare Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013 Two Door Cinema Club Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013|Two Door Cinema Club Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013 Alt-J LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Alt-J LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 LIttle Green Cars "The Consequences Of Not Sleeping" Live Acoustic at Lollapalooza 2013|LIttle Green Cars "The Consequences Of Not Sleeping" Live Acoustic at Lollapalooza 2013 DIIV LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|DIIV LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Knife Party LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Knife Party LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 The Mowgli's "The Great Divide" Live Acoustic at Lollapalooza 2013|The Mowgli's "The Great Divide" Live Acoustic at Lollapalooza 2013 Two Door Cinema Club LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Two Door Cinema Club LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Phoenix Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013|Phoenix Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013 Vampire Weekend LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Vampire Weekend LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Lianne La Havas LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Lianne La Havas LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Angel Haze LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Angel Haze LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Baroness LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Baroness LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Major Lazer LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Major Lazer LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Beach House LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Beach House LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Tegan and Sara LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Tegan and Sara LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 2 Chainz LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|2 Chainz LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Phoenix LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Phoenix LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Grizzly Bear Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013|Grizzly Bear Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013 The Cure LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|The Cure LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Local Natives Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013|Local Natives Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013 Lollapalooza Q&A Cornerstone's Rob Stone & Jon Cohen 2013|Lollapalooza Q&A Cornerstone's Rob Stone & Jon Cohen 2013 Little Green Cars Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013|Little Green Cars Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013 Heartless Bastards LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Heartless Bastards LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Mumford and Sons LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Mumford and Sons LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Court Yard Hounds LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Court Yard Hounds LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Local Natives LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Local Natives LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 The National LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|The National LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 The Mowgli's Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013|The Mowgli's Q&A at Lollapalooza 2013 Ellie Goulding LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Ellie Goulding LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 The Postal Service LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|The Postal Service LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Matt & Kim LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013|Matt & Kim LIVE at Lollapalooza 2013 Category:Lollapalooza Category:2013 Festivals